Guiding Light (Perzoe)
by ZelotArchon
Summary: In the days following the battle of Othyrs, Percy has started to collapse. He would never admit it, but the whole experience had left him physically and mentally weak. After a small pep talk delivered by Annabeth, Percy realized he couldn't just sit around anymore. He would need to train if he was going to go toe to toe with Kronos. Percy had a mountain in front of him, and all h
1. I Can See The Stars

One

I Can See The Stars

Percy could feel his grip on the sky slipping as a coldness washed over his body. An iciness was beginning to creep across his nerves, locking his limbs in place.

The teen spared a look in front of him, a dagger of protest forming in his neck. His friends were fighting, struggling to overcome the odds against them.

Thalia had pushed Luke against the edge of the cliff, but seemed to be arguing with herself. He wanted to scream at her, to tell her that Luke wasn't the same person, that he needed to die. He wanted her to kill the blonde teen, to end all of this suffering before it got any worse, but Percy knew it was for naught. Prophecies always came about, and trying to hold them off only made them worse.

On the ground next to them, lay Annabeth. Her body obviously struggling to stake awake. She was covered in bruises and cuts, not to mention the new grey streak in her hair. He prayed to all the gods he knew that she was alright. The poor girl seemed to be trying to convey something to Thalia with her eyes, but the daughter of Zeus was too busy with her internal fight.

In the very center of the palace grounds stood Atlas, the general of Kronos' armies. The Titan seems to be playing with the two people attacking him. Percy tried to watch, to do something besides just sit here, but soon his head grew too heavy.

The iciness had seeped into his bones, numbing his already frozen limbs. Percy felt as if he had been turned into an ice sculpture, an ice sculpture that held the weight of the sky on its back. The demigod wanted nothing more than to just let go, but he knew it wasn't an option. He had to stay here until they could figure out a way to get Atlas back under his burden, but until then, he was stuck.

Percy tried to focus on bolstering his remaining strength, but stopped when a cry of pin echoed across the mountain top, causing him to shoot his head up, ignoring the frostiness creeping up his neck.

The boy could only watch as one of his closest friends was back handed by Atlas, sending her flying into a mass of rubble. The Titan then managed to get past the goddess' guard, sending her to her back.

"And so the great Artemis falls. I had thought you would be... more." Atlas gave a lazy smirk, before thrusting at the downed goddess. Percy wanted to cry out, to help, to just do something.

"That's what you would think, Titan." Artemis sneered before knocking the spear of its intended course and imbedding it in the ground next to her, before using it as a lever to throw the Titan towards Percy's frozen form.

The demigod barely had seconds to recognize what the goddess had done, before he let his arms go slack. The Titan smacked into him, shoving him out from underneath the excruciating burden.

Percy couldn't help but give a small, if not pained, smile at being out from underneath the sky. The iciness was still there, but it seemed to be slowly heating up, allowing him to once again work his limbs. The demigod struggled, but after a moment found his feet, before walking towards his gathered friends. It took him far too long to realize that they were gathered around someone, causing his breath to hitch. He tried to rush over, but his half thawed legs fought against him for every step of the way.

"I can see the Stars, M'lady." Was all that he heard.

"Zoe! You'll be okay! Please don't leave me..." the goddess choked out as she hovered over her dying friend. The surrounding demigods could only watch with pained expressions as The defiant glint held by Zoe's eyes, faded to black.

"Lady Artemis..." Percy started, only to be cut off by a fierce glare from said goddess. "Please, we must leave. There is an army marching up this mountain and none of us are in any condition to fight." He pleaded, hoping the goddess would see reason.

Artemis seemed to hold his gaze, before turning back to her huntress. The goddess muttered a small phrase, before closing her eyes. The surrounding teens watched in awe as silver light seeped from the goddess of the moon, before surrounding the fallen huntress.

The silvery light seemed to wrap Zoe's body in a cocoon, before all of it disappeared in a silver flash. Percy was about to shout in protest, but something in the sky caught his eye. Situated directly above them, seemingly hovering next to the full moon, sat a new constellation depicting a huntress firing a bow.

"The Huntress in the Stars, forever set on being the guiding light to Hunters around the world."


	2. Its Not That Easy

Two

It's Not That Easy

A loud knock echoed throughout the cabin, resonating from the locked door. Percy could only groan at the sound. He was in no mood to speak to anyone about anything.

It had only been a few days since the battle atop Othrys and his mind was still reeling. Not only was he still in physical pain from holding the sky for so long, but the deaths of both his cousin and the huntress weighed heavily on his shoulders, almost as if he was once again carrying Atlas' burden.

"Percy, you can't stay in there all day." A soft voice said, the boy only just making out the words. They had been trying to speak to him since he had gotten back, but he had shut them all out.

His life had changed in the blink of an eye, and he wasn't sure he was ready to face it yet. After Zoe's death, Thalia had been recruited by Artemis, intent on making the demigod her new Lieutenant. In doing so, the Great Prophecy had once again been passed back down to him, adding to the already heavy weight he bared.

The son of Poseidon was just about to tell the person to go away when he heard a soft click, and the door to his cabin opened.

"Thanks Connor." The same feminine voice said.

"Of course Annabeth, but remember, you owe me a drachma!" Connor responded.

Percy wanted to tell her to go away, that he didn't want to speak to her, but the girl could be more stubborn than he was in some cases.

"Percy," Annabeth said as she slowly made her way over to his bed. "Are you really going to spend the next few days camped in your cabin? You only have until Sunday, then Sally will be here to pick you up."

"Just leave me alone Annabeth. I don't want to do anything right now." Percy replied, pulling into himself.

"Percy, I know it's hard, but people die. It's just a part of our life, you can't let it keep you down like this. It's time you get..."

"It's time I get over her? Like how you're 'over' Luke? She died because of me Annabeth. I wasn't strong enough and I caused her to die. Because I was weak, Nico will never see his sister again, and Artemis lost her best friend. It's not that easy Annabeth." Percy snapped, interrupting the blonde demigod. He knew it was uncalled for to mention Luke, but he was tired of her speeches.

Annabeth seemed to be stunned by his words, before the atmosphere in the cabin changed. It was almost as if it was choking him.

"Go ahead Seaweed Brain, take it out on me. I don't care if you yell or scream at me, but I want you to know I'm here. Come on, give me the best you got." Annabeth said, her arms crossed in a non-hostile stance.

Percy could only look at her in confusion, which eventually became overshadowed by self directed anger. How could he take it out on her? She was his best friend, and they were always there for each other.

"I'm sorry Wise Girl, I think this past week has just been... hard." Percy sighed as he put his head in his hands. Annabeth wasted zero time before wrapping him in a hug.

"I know Percy. Death is always hard, but you can't stay locked up In here day in and day out." Annabeth said as she ran her fingers through his hair. They had been close since their first quest, becoming inseparable after their second. She knew that there was a huge pressure sitting on his shoulders that could end in either peace, or the end of the world. "Everything will be okay."

"Alright, you got me, give me a moment to take a shower and then I'll be out. I'm pretty sure I stink." He said giving her a half broken smile.

"Oh thank the gods you noticed, I didn't want to point it out." She grinned. "Meet me in the Arena in twenty?"

"Sure." Percy responded, shooing the girl out of his cabin. Once she was out, he took in a deep breath, before letting it out. He never one against her, and tho it irritated him to no end, he was glad she won.

His burdens were a mountain blocking his path, forever growing taller and wider. All he could do was start climbing. He wouldn't let this get him down any longer. His friends needed to be avenged and he couldn't do that by sitting in his cabin.

After taking a long, and much needed shower, Percy quickly dressed before heading to the Arena. Annabeth could you be tie him and spin is brain in whatever way she wanted, but when it came to fighting, he excelled. Even so, he was weak. Starting now, he would push himself farther than any hero had ever gone before him.

The walk to the Arena was a short one, especially from his cabin, but each step seemed to drone on. He could feel the eyes of curious camper's burning holes in his back, their whispers easily carried across the air to his ears. They hadn't seen him sense he'd returned with Annabeth. He wasn't their hero yet, but he would be. The boy set his face in a determined line.

Every day he would train, he would push on, he would climb the mountain before him. A new Percy Jackson had been born, a hero capable of surpassing his namesake.

Sorry it's short! I just really liked this ending. I know people hate training chapters (as well as fillers) but every story needs them In a sense. The next few chapters will show quite a transformation.

Also! This is a Perzoe story, but their may be a tad of Percabeth, I haven't decided.

Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Sorry Mom

Three

Sorry Mom

"Percy? What do you mean you aren't coming? Winter break ends tomorrow. Are you..." sally questioned, a confused expression settling on her face.

"I'm staying Mom. Things are changing and I need to change as well if I want to keep up. I'm really sorry, but this," Percy pauses, gesturing to the camp behind him, before gesturing to her, "and you, mean more to me than an education. Plus Annabeth said she would tutor me and Chiron is a certified teacher. It'll be like I never missed anything." He said with a small smile. He would never tel his mother of what happened at Camp. She was already too involved in this world, and he wouldn't lose her to it.

"I see... well then can you do one thing for me and promise that you'll iris message me when you have a chance?" Sally said, a small plea hidden in her voice. I'm all her years, there had never been a time where she was as ready to break down then now. Her son, her pride and joy, was leaving her to save the world. She could only hold back tears of joy. He had grown up so quickly, and now she was losing him to this world.

"I promise mom. Thank you for understanding." Percy whispered as he embraced his mother. She had been his life line for the first twelve years of his life, and maybe she still was. He would sacrifice the world save her, but he would save it if it meant she would be okay.

"I'm serious! Once a week mister!" Sally said with my playful seriousness. She internally cried as the sinking feeling in her gut blossomed out of control. Why did it feel like this was the last time she would... no, she couldn't think like that. He was strong, he was good, just as she raised him to be. He would be just fine.

The hug between the the child and parent tightened, before ending completely. Percy watched his mother get back into her car, driving back towards Manhattan. A determined glint settled in his eyes. He would do it for her, he would do it for all of them.

Percy turned on his heel, heading towards the Arena. It had become him home away from home in a sense. If one wished to find the son of Poseidon, the beach or the Arena was you're best bet. Many campers ranging from those closest to him, to those who barely knew him were worried.

The son of the sea had taken to fighting like Zeus had to power. He was constantly training, whether it be with a weapon or his powers regarding water. In just a few days he had already eclipsed the strongest of camp, and within weeks he would be coming back around, almost like he was passing them in a race for a second time.

But, there was one saving grace to what could become a destructive tendency and Annabeth was her name. She could give the boy a look and he would all but drop what he was doing. The two of them had grown close, and some thought there were going to be sparks of a relationship, but alas that wasn't the case. The two of them had even talked about it after a rumor went around about them dating. They were both content with their lives as they were, both of them wishing for something that could never be.

Percy wasn't surprised to find the Arena empty when he arrived. Most kids who remained at camp took this time a year as an off season, while the rest of them had gone home to attend school. The boy could understand why they went, but knew he himself couldn't do it any longer.

His mother had left barely minutes ago, but his heart already longed to hear her voice. It was like he could taste her cookies, but if he focused on it, the feeing would evade him, leaving him crestfallen.

The hero quickly shook his head before starting his newly created regiment. It wasn't easy, but he knew it would pay off in the end. The hundred push-ups, sit-ups, leg-lifts, and squats left him weaker than a dog, but the three mile run around the track is what truly killed his muscles each day.

[Only a/n I'll ever do like this (or so I hope). This workout, while not necessarily perfect for what he needs, it's something that I know very well and can fall back on. I'll continue why at the bottom.]

With a small sigh and a few internal musings about how he was going to work to death before the Titans could get him, Perseus set to work.

Sometimes during his workouts, other campers would join in, especially Clarisse, who didn't like to be out done by someone she considered a runt. Many of them could probably keep up with him, maybe even surpass him, but they all fell away while he kept going.

None of them understood what was coming. There was a storm brewing, and the calm they were experiencing now was about to get washed away in the flood. It hardly mattered to him though. If he had to, Percy would stand alone against Kronos' armies and against Kronos himself.

The boy was just about finished, maybe midway through his run when he heard his name being called, which throughly annoyed him. Not only did he have his run to finish, but then he had sword practice and then training with his powers after that. He was nowhere close to done and yet people were already interrupting him.

Percy was just about to keep going, deciding they could wait, but a nagging feeling told him to look at who was calling him first, and boy was he glad. Standing there in all her golden glory was Annabeth, and she looked absolutely pissed.

Maybe I should just keep running... act like I can't hear her...

He was ready to take on god's and Titans, but the idea of an annoyed Annabeth scared the Hades out of him. With a groan, the boy quickly changed course and jogged over to the daughter of Athena.

"I don't think you understand how upset I am with you." The blonde started. She had only set a single sentence and Percy could already tell he was in for the long haul.

"What ever could you mean?" Percy replied, hoping innocence would save him. Fat chance of that working. She can see through me like glass.

"Don't pull that card. We both know what I'm talking about. How could you do that to her?" Annabeth said, her voice slowly rising to just under a shout. She was absolutely livid with the boy in front of her.

"What?" Percy squeaked. She scared him alright? Get off his back.

"Your mom! How could you just leave her! You have the best mortal parent out of probably anybody at this camp, and yet you chose to stay?" Annabeth was shouting now as she grabbed his wrist.

"You already knew I was going to though, you said you would tutor me if I stayed." Percy replied, gaining a little spine back.

"I thought you were joking! Percy! Your mom drove here to pick you up and you made her turn around and go home!" She shouted, her nails digging into his arm.

"Annabeth, it's my choice. I can stay if I want, and I'm a hundred percent sure I want to. This world around us, yeah it's currently resting on my back! If I'm not strong enough, if I don't push myself to my absolute limits, then it's all good as gone. I'm staying here for her! For you! For everyone! I'd much rather be home with my mom." Percy shouted back, his spine back. He never liked arguing with Annabeth, mostly because he rarely won, but also because he always felt like shit afterwards, whether he won or lost.

His words seemed to sink through her thick head, and he watched as the anger left her, slowly being replaced with guilt.

"Percy, I..." The blonde started only to be cut off.

"Save it, Annabeth. I don't have time for this right now. I'll see oh other alright?" Percy said, hoping to brush the incident aside.

Annabeth gave him a small nod, before leaving. Percy sighed. He tried and tried, but he could never understand that girl. Thalia had told him about her bad home life, but he had assumed that he been fixed a long time ago considering she went home last year. Maybe things were on the rocks again?

The boy shook his head as if that would get rid of the thoughts. He'd talk to her later after he was finished, check in and see if she was alright.

But that was the thing. In a fight for your life, could you ever really say you've had enough training?

I said I'd explain.

Through sophomore year, I attended a military based academy, where of course, we had PT every day. Think of PE but take out all the fun games.

Workouts like the one above was often our endurance day. Funny enough, Atlas is the Titan of Endurance. Maybe that's why Percy chose this sort of workout, so that he wouldn't wimp out after a few minutes during the inevitable battle against Kronos.


	4. A Talk

Four

A Talk

"Chiron, I promise you, I'm not running myself ragged." Percy said, a silent sense of annoyance dousing his words.

"Alright, but try lightening up okay? I can't have you failing me." Chiron begged, knowing he played a dirty card. Percy hates letting people down, especially now. He attributed the action to the old Percy, something he was trying desperately to get away from.

"Of course, Chiron." Percy replied, a slight edge to his tone. He was as angry about the card as the centaur was guilty.

Seeing that the conversation was over, the boy quickly bounded off the steps, heading for the sea. The water had always calmed him, and it gave him a place to practice in peace. After all, who can distract you when you're ten feet under water.

He probably would have headed to the Arena, but the weapons classes were probably full swing right about now. More than anything, Percy hates people getting in his way when he had something to accomplish.

It had been months since Percy had turned his mother away atop half blood hill, and summer was right around the corner. Along with the return of the campers, came an undying nip of annoyance. Not only did they bother him and interrupt his workouts, but they had the gall to just sit around and play games.

They were at a camp that was created to save their life, but the camp wouldn't be here forever. There would be a time when they'd have to make it in the real world, and the only ones who showed any potential were the Area and Apollo cabins. Some stood out among the laziness of their cabin such as Silena and Annabeth, but many just wasted their days at the volleyball court, or in the water.

Percy had planned on talking to Chiron about it, but anytime he neared the old centaur, he would shoot the boy a look, conveying the message of their multiple conversations on the same topic; That he should start taking it easy.

After a few dreadful moments of maneuvering through campers on the beach, the boy finally found himself situated at the bottom of the water, where he kneeled. As if they could feel the anger radiating off of him, the schools of fish and sea life avoided him like the plague. He would always be their prince, but they had learned to avoid him on days such as these.

Percy had maybe been practicing for a few brief moments before he felt a body sinking in the water next to him. The boy wanted to turn and lay out on the demigod for interrupting him, but was met with the sight of Kayla, one of the smaller campers, unmoving underneath the wrathful waves.

The demigod instantly surged forward, scooping up the mere child before propelling himself to the surface. As soon as his feet hit sand, Percy hurriedly set the girl down before beginning CPR.

The seconds seemed to tick by like an old grandfather clock as Percy shoves on her chest, all while trying to draw the water from her lungs. He could feel the liquid moving throughout her lungs, and it took all his strength to force it back up her throat and out of her mouth.

Just as Percy felt a hand settle atop his shoulder, the hit let out a soft cough which rapidly built into stronger ones, hacking up the remaining bits of water. Percy could only sink back on his heels as he kneeled next to Kayla, seemingly better after the coughing fit.

As much as Percy he come to despise his fellow campers, he loved them to the Stars and back, some of them more than others. Kayla was one of them. The little girl, only eight, had always been one of Percy's favorites. She was a daughter of Apollo and had declared herself Percy's official doctor, something that had drawn a hard fought smile from the usually angry boy. As soon as Percy deemed her alright, the demigod swept up Kayla in a tight hug, ready to berate her for being so foolish.

"Kayla! Thank the gods you're okay! What were you thinking! I told you I would teach you how to swim, but you need to be careful around the water, it's not forgiving." Percy whispered, hugging the bow crying girl against him. The boy could feel various eyes on him, but he couldn't care less. While Kayla had declared herself his doctor, Percy had turned right around and declared her his little sister, making the child laugh and smile before hugging him.

"You were... you... you were under there so long... I just wanted to see if you were okay... but the water kept pushing me down..." Kayla cried through choked sobs, only enhancing the gut wrenching feeling in his heart. She's been hurt because of him, because he wasn't paying attention and the thought killed him on the inside.

He would have to work even harder then. He wasn't strong enough. If he had been any slower, any weaker, she might have not survived, and Percy knew he wouldn't have been able to live with himself if that had been the case. Zoe and Bianca still weighed heavily on his mind and heart, add to it the recent disappearance of Nico, Percy was a broken mess, but he would keep pushing.

That's what the Hero's supposed to do right? To push and push through all their hardships until they can't push any longer, and then to even still keep pushing? Isn't that what made them Hero's?

It was for people like Kayla and Annabeth that he would keep training, keep practicing. He wouldn't give up until he knew that they could both go home to their families and never have to worry about another thing from the world of Gods and Myths. He would do it for everyone.

That was an admirable goal wasn't it? A thought struck Percy like a speeding bullet; What would Zoe think of his goal? He would never admit it, but his crush for her had seemingly grown in the past few months and his hounding Of Annabeth for any knowledge about immortals was starting to put a strain on their friendship.

But it didn't matter much to him. It was all the same if she was safe. And in the process of saving everyone, he would bring back the two people that had given their lives because he wasn't strong enough. He would repay their deed a thousand times over, and even then he didn't know if he could consider it enough.

Percy would climb this mountain before him, even if he woke up to find himself at the bottom, he would keep climbing and climbing until he finally reached the top, even if it killed him.


	5. Competition

Five

Competition

If you had asked Percy a week ago what he had thought about the new sword instructed, he would have told you that while he was good, he wasn't to be trusted. Now?

Percy and Quintus has developed a relationship more akin to a master and a teacher, rather than an instructor at camp. Quintus could understand Percy's drive to better himself, that raging fire setting your muscles aflame, he used to be the same oh so long ago.

The camp was buzzing with excitement that day after hearing a proposition laid out by the new instructor. Instead of the normal weekly capture the flag game, they would do something else entirely. Chiron didn't fully approve as this new competition involved considerably more danger, but he hadn't been able to sway any campers to his side, so reluctantly he'd given Quintus permission to continue with the game. Even Perseus could be found going nuts over a new game, even if it was for a different reason that the rest of the demigods.

Quintus had first thrown the idea out during one of their sparring practices, and Percy had instantly taken to it. Not only would it get the lazier campers up and moving, but it would give Percy a chance to test himself against real enemies again.

The game was scheduled for right after lunch, something Percy had quickly devoured. He'd already convinced Annabeth to be his partner for the competition, meaning that he held little doubts about who was going to win.

The competition, while different than what they were used to, was relatively easy to grasp. The hundred or so campers would get into teams of two, before setting off into the forest surrounding camp. While in the forest, the duo would search for one of five little golden bags. Even though there was five, only one held the laurel signifying the duo's win. While it sounds incredibly easy, the dangerous part came from where the bags were attached. Originally the idea had been Hell Hounds, but Quintus had decidedly changed it to Giant Scorpions.

The Scorpions were huge compared to their mortal cousins, topping out at three to four feet tall when you add their stinger into the equation. They were also relatively hard to fight against due to them having multiple offensive capabilities such as their pincers and their deadly stingers. On top of that, the scorpions were all but invulnerable unless you could hit their soft underbellies. Percy new the competition was going to be difficult, but he had a determination incomparable to any of his fellow campers. Plus he had Annabeth, so that gave his chances of winning a huge boost.

"...rcy...Percy...Perce...Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth shouted, trying to get her partners attention. The boy quickly shook his head, clearing it of wandering thoughts.

"What?" He replied, acting as if he hadn't blanked out, like he'd been caught red handed in school.

"The competitions started! Everyone else has already gone off while you were off in Percy Land." Annabeth huffed. She hated losing as much as he did, anything to gain the favor of her mother.

"Well then let's go, stop slacking off Wise Girl." Percy commented with a sly grin before taking into the forest. The girl could only give a sigh of annoyance at his antics, but hidden behind it was a small smile as she took off after him.

He'd been distant since their last quest, and although she knew part of the reason why, she couldn't understand how he had completely shut himself off from everyone. It was like he was some sort of machine and it had worried her to no end.

It didn't take long for them to happen across their first target, and although Percy would claim it was Annabeth's unending wisdom, the girl knew it had something to do with his own hyper senses.

The scorpion in front of them was backed against the rock formation known as Zeus' fist, meaning they couldn't get around to its stinger. The monster was playing it smart.

"Same old trick? I distract it and you go for the kill?" Percy questioned, not even waiting for an answer before he engaged the monster. Although she'd never admit to it, Percy's skill with the blade had easily surpassed Luke's. He was extremely quick, not only managing to dodge and parry the pincers, but the stinger as well, even managing to get a few hits of his own off. The daughter of Athena was beginning to wonder if he even needed her help, but she started to formulate a plan anyway.

A Scorpion's stinger could only attack in a certain direction, more or less right in front of it. If she could get behind it, and maybe even above it using Zeus's fist, then maybe she could lean down and cut it off from there. Percy would just have to keep its attention for long enough. The blonde spared a small glance at her friend and could tell that he was fending the monster off quite easily, giving her ample time to climb atop the rock formation.

Once she was up there, she found a small problem with her plan. To reach the stinger, she's have to be laying flat on the rock, her body hanging halfway off to even read the stinger with the small blade of her dagger. If she missed though, and the Scorpion noticed and turned on her, the only thing that could save her would be Percy's reactions. She had no doubt in him after seeing how hard he'd trained, but she wished that the option wouldn't even come to pass.

Slowly and hopefully quietly, the daughter of Athena laid herself flat against the rock, before letting the upper half of her body slip off, bringing her blade within range of the deadly stinger. Just as she was about to take a swing, the stinger moved, causing her to miss and overcompensate. The extra force behind the action was all gravity needed to make her fall completely off the ledge, leaving her dazed and sprawled out behind a now furious monster.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted, hoping the girl would move, or at least do something. He couldn't tel if she'd hit her head or if she was injured, but the Scorpion was slowly advancing on her and he had no idea what to do, at least he didn't until he saw the muscles tense on the limb of the stinger. Letting his instincts and training take over, Percy swing riptide in a clean arc, the glowing bronze blade easily cutting a path through the bone and flesh of the monster's tail. The scorpion let out an agonizing hiss as it lost its most valuable weapon, but could do little as Percy's boot slipped under its body, before kicking it up in the air, as if he'd been kicking a ball. The monster didn't get much air, but it flipped just enough so that when it landed, it teetered onto its back, giving Percy full access to his soft stomach. It never stood a chance.

As soon as the monster was nothing more than a pile of dust, the son of Poseidon quickly rushed over to the now recovering grey eyed girl, the golden bag all but forgotten. He did a small check up on her, just to see if anything was broken or out of of place, but gave out a sigh of relief when he discovered nothing was wrong.

"You really scared me for a moment their Wise Girl." Percy breathed out, wrapping the blonde in a tight hug.

"Really? I believed in you the whole time, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth chuckled before letting out a groan. Her head and neck aches after hitting it on the way down, but there was nothing she could do. Quintus hadn't allowed them to carry any Ambrosia, saying they couldn't rely on it, but she sorely wished for it now. Percy was just about to give a sarcastic response, but the unmistakable clacking of scorpion pincers brought him back to the present. The boy was almost in a defensive stance as he watched not one, but two Giant Scorpions scuttle out of the forest, leaving the duo no paths to escape.

"Hey Wise Girl, ill distract them, try and slip out when you can and go get help." Percy said over his shoulder, a determined look on his face. He couldn't really think of anything better, but his plan was instantly shattered as the two monsters closed the space between them. There was no chance she'd be able to get out, but there was equally no chance he'd let them even touch her.

"Percy!" The blonde cried out, having backed into the rocks, only to find that she could slip in between one of the cracks. She'd barely taken two steps in before falling through the ground.

Percy shot a worried look over his shoulder, only to watch as she slipped out of his view. Deciding that where she had fallen was probably safer than being trapped against the two scorpions, he followed her her and fell into an ungrateful heap as his foot hit nothing but air.

"Where are we?" Percy groaned as he looked around. Extending in what seemed to be an unending fashion, we're two hallways. The architecture reminded him of the subway tunnels under Manhattan, but that didn't make any sense. Why would the subway come out this far?

"I... I don't actually know..." Annabeth replied, her answer half hearted as she intently studied their new surroundings.

"Well I say we wait here for a few minutes, let the Scorpions go on their merry way before we climb back up. We can chase after them and try to pick them off if someone else hasn't already." Percy said, climbing to his feet. The hallways, while interesting and surprising, also held the unmistakable sense of death and suffering. He felt as if he'd stepped back into his Uncles domain.

"You don't want to explore even a little bit? Pretty please?" Annabeth pleaded. He was going to say no, but her face crushed his reluctance.

"Alright, fine, lead the way I guess. But hey, I wanna be back for dinner. I haven't had a burger in like a week and I can hear one calling my name." He joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Of course, of course. You and you're food, I'd say you like it more than you do anything else."


	6. Labyrinth

Six

Labyrinth

Percy felt as if he'd been walking for days when Annabeth finally decided she was ready to head home. He'd been training for months now, but when the daughter of Athena was on a mission, nothing got in her way. The boy had to suppress a small smile at how a like they were.

They'd spent the last few hours traversing the tunnels that seemingly interchanged like that of a maze. One moment they were in the subways of New York, the next they were in the sewers of San Francisco, with tons of different places in between. It was like they had traveled the world as he observed the passing architecture. He swore some parts of the tunnels reminded him of the Greek Architecture displayed in camp. Percy was just about to comment about it, but Annabeth beat him to the chase.

"Hey Percy? Is it just me, or do you some of this stuff looks...Greek?" The blonde questioned, a small aura of fear escaping with her words.

"I thought so too, but what would the Greeks have been doing here in America? They didn't even know of it, right?" He replied, interested in where his closest friend was taking this.

"I think I know what we've been walking through the past few hours... do you remember anything about the Labyrinth?" Annabeth asked, turning to face him as she relaxed against one of the nicer sections of the walls.

"Of course. It was a maze created by Daedalus, guarded by the Minotaur. Perseus navigated it using the string from... I can't remember her name, but it was one of his quests. Are you saying that we are IN the Labyrinth?" Percy responded, growing a little more fearful as he realized what the daughter of Athena was getting at.

"To be honest, I'm pretty much one hundred percent sure we are. As we've been walking, I've noticed little triangles carved into the walls as random intervals. The triangle, or Delta as the Greeks called it, was known to be Daedalus' symbol, especially when it came to the Labyrinth." She said, running a hand through her hair. Percy could feel the fear flowing off the girl in front of him, and he couldn't blame her. He was scared himself. They were in a maze that was dead set on killing them, known to be unnavigable without the famous golden string.

"Gods Of Olympus, I think I'm done with the mythological world for today. Do you think we have a chance of getting back?" Percy asked, mentally compartmentalizing his fear. It would do him no good to let his brain wander on the 'what ifs' of this place.

"I've been tracing our steps this entire time, so if the Labyrinth is forgiving enough and hasn't changed yet, then we should be fine. If not, we take the first exit we can and travel back to camp through mortal means." Percy blanched at the idea, but agreed that it was their best option.

"Lead the way then, oh smart one!" He said with a slight bow, hoping it would get rid of the fear surrounding them, suffocating them. It seemed to work for a moment when he felt a hand smack him on his head, before Annabeth let out a small giggle.

"Gods you can be so sarcastic, I think we're gonna have to call you Persassy Jackson from now on." She said letting out another round of laughter. While fear was racing through her head because of their current predicament, she was also extremely grateful for it.

Even though they were just friends, and that's all they ever planned to be, she had come to deeply care for the son of Poseidon. It had hurt in more ways than one when he'd closed himself off to the world, from his friends, from her. She had been scared he'd changed forever, but small moments like these had dashed those thoughts, and she was glad she'd been wrong.

"As long as I get my blue cookies, then I don't care what you call me." Percy said, a far off look In his eyes.

That was the last they spoke to each other as they walked the tunnels of the Labyrinth, ever so slowly making their way back home. Annabeth couldn't help but marvel at the architecture and how flawlessly is translated from different cultures across the world. The walk back seemed to be considerably shorter than their walk when exploring, but the sight of a subway tunnel ahead gave her hope that they'd made it back.

Maybe a few steps into the subway, Percy pointed out a light coming from overhead, something she begged to the god's lead to Zeus' fist. With Percy as a boost, she managed to reach the upper lip of the ledge above them, before pulling herself up and over. After catching a quick breath, she turned back to help Percy up, only to watch as he sprinted before leaping for the ledge, just barely catching it. The blonde hurriedly grabbed his wrist, before helping him clamber up.

"Thanks Wise Girl, thought you might leave me down there." Percy said, draping an arm across her shoulder, letting his weight shift over.

"Maybe I should have." The daughter of Athena replied as she glared at him. The boy gave a quick chuckle before removing his arm.

The two of them squeezed back through the gap in the rocks, only to find themselves on a group of campers. They seemed to all be in a dreadful mood, looking like somebody had kicked their puppy.

"Umm, did something happen?" Annabeth called out, confused by how everyone was acting. The first person to notice her seemed to jump in surprise before rushing over to wrap her in a hug. The girl barely had time to realize it was her half-brother Malcom before she was hugged to death.

"Where have you two been!" Malcom shouted, pulling back to hold her at arms length.

"Well, we kinda got overwhelmed by the scorpions, so we..." Percy started only to trail off. It would better if the whole camp didn't know about the entrance to the Labyrinth. They'd already had enough information leaked to the Titans, no need to give them something as vital as this.

"Everyone get back to your daily activities, the search is concluded. You two," Chiron said, pointing at the duo with a stern look on his face, "come with me."

The two friends trailed after the centaur as he lead the way to the Big House, feeling like scolded children. They'd received many surprises and awed looks from campers they passed, but for the life of them, they couldn't figure out why. The walk was relatively short, but that just meant they'd be chewed out sooner rather than later.

Chiron gestured for the duo to take a seat at the table in his office, while he rolled his wheelchair behind it.

"Care to explain where the two of you disappeared to for six hours? The camp was worried out of their mind looking for you. Some had though you'd switched sides, others thought you been killed." Chiron said, his voice low and threatening, warning them to tell him the truth.

"Look, we were just hunting scorpions like everyone else, but got overwhelmed at Zeus' fist. Annabeth while trying to escape ended up finding something that could ultimately lead to the destruction of camp if we don't do something about it." Percy said, laying everything out on the table.

"Chiron, the Labyrinth is here. It's right under the camp, and if the Titans find out about it, they could very well use it to attack camp." Annabeth added, wincing as the look of shock came over their mentors face.

"Sir, we should ask for a quest. Let me and Annabeth lead it. We've already been down there. If the Titans get a hold of this information, it could be the end of camp! Maybe we can find a way to shut down the Labyrinth, or at least collapse the tunnels." Percy started, hoping the centaur would agree with his reasonings.

"I guess you're right, Perseus. Whenever you're ready, head on up to the attic. I think she should still be in the same spot." Chiron said, deciding to go along with his student's idea.

It took Percy less than a minute to make his way up to the attic. He could still remember his first time up here, searching for a way to find that stupid bolt. The place was still just as crowded with trophies and spoils of war as always, something Percy couldn't help but take a peak at. He had always wondered if he'd be one of the Hero's to bring back the spoils after a battle, to go down in history as a famous demigod. He'd had the chance for spoils thrice now, but the Minotaur horn had been a personal keepsake, while the fleece had gone to Clarisse for her quest, and the Neman Lion's hide had gone to Artemis.

The boy let out a sigh as he reminisced his few quests, before pushing everything down. Sitting in front of him was the Oracle of Delphi, still as mummy like as ever. He'd barely taken another step towards it, when that same sickly green mist started to swirl around him, showing glimpses of his past.

"I am the Oracle of Delphi, servant of Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach seeker and ask." The Oracle called out, beckoning the boy closer.

"How do I save camp?" Percy questioned, hoping he'd asked the right thing. It would matter little, but the more information he could gather, the better.

"You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze,

The dead, the traitor, the lost one raise,

You shall raise or fall by the ghost king's hand,

The child of Athena's final stand,

Destroy with a hero's final breath,

And lose a love to worse than death."

Percy could feel his heart start to race, his nerves starting to clash in a frenzy of anxiety. He had heard the prophecy clearly and had memorized it, but all that mattered was Annabeth, there was no way he was taking her on this quest.

He'd already promised himself that none of his friends would ever be hurt again, but he could already tell this quest was going to be his most difficult one yet. Not that it mattered. Percy would just add it to the top of mountain. He would scale the structure alone, he would bare the pain on his shoulders if it meant saving everyone.

"To the Labyrinth I go.."

So... this quest is going to be Really different than that of the one you are used to. There's no chance in Hades that Percy will let Annabeth on this quest. Plus, as you'll see, Daedalus isn't going to be as nice and helpful. Things are going to be much harder from now on. Also! Calypso won't be coming into the picture, I have a very different place for Percy to go, one where we might see the beginnings of the book's pairing.

Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
